Single Ladies
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Oneshot Songfic. My second fave song from the movie. "It's a song I'm dedicating to you." Brittany said. "Wait, what?" Alvin asked. Review please!


**_ANOTHER song-fic. Based on their CGI versions. I worked very hard on being desriptive with their dance moves. It's a combination of their movie version of the song, and of the soundtrack version. So, I can't give you a link. Most of you have seen the movie and heard the songs anyway. Tell me how I did with the dance moves please. Review._**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

"Single Ladies?!" Alvin laughed at the name of the song the girls would be performing. "How's that go, 'I'm a single lady! Come get me!'?" Alvin laughed more. Simon and Theodore sighed at his jerk-like behavior.

"Alvin!" Simon said warningly. Alvin resumed laughing. Brittany folded her arms, rolling her eyes.

"Actually, Alvin. It's a song I'm dedicating to you." Brittany said, making both their siblings gasp and Alvin's laughter fall short.

"Wait, what?" Alvin asked.

"Too fast for you?" She teased. "Let me slow it down for you. I'm. De-di-cate-ing. This. Song. To. Yooooou." Alvin glared at her, she giggled and his face softened softly.

"Well then, what are we waiting for!" Alvin said almost to eagerly. He motioned for his brothers to follow and they pushed the girls towards the stage. "Let's hear it then!" Brittany made him stop.

"Alright! Alright!" She huffed and adjusted her dress and top. "Come on girls." She winked at Alvin and they walked onto the stage. Alvin led his brothers over so they could see them at all angles.

_This should be good._ Alvin thought, folding his arms over his chest. The music started once all the girls were ready.

All three girls had their hand against their side, swinging their hips to the beat as the music played, letting it pump them up. Brittany threw her hands up and brought them down. "All the single ladies!" She sang, as they moved their feet as though they were walking.

"All the single ladies!" Eleanor and Jeanette sang, leaning side to side.

"All the single ladies!" Brittany sang as they repeated the walking motion.

"All the single ladies!" They sang, leaning side to side again.

"All the single ladies!" Brittany sang again.

"All the single ladies!" Eleanor and Jeanette sang.

"All the single ladies!" Brittany sang, moving her head as she adjusted her bangs. They all spun on their left foot.

"Now put your hands up!" They sang, holding up their left hand.

Brittany swung that hand, resting both on her sides. "Up in the club!" She sang.

"Club!"

"Just broke up!" Brittany sang

"Up!"

She spun once singing, "Doin' my own-" She lifted her left hand, then her right, "lil' thang." And brought them down. "You decided to dip!" They let their tails graze the stage as they swung their hips.

"Dip!"

"But now you wanna trip!" She sang, bringing her feet together.

"Trip!" Eleanor tripped over her shoes.

"Cause another brother-"

"Noticed me!" They motioned to their faces.

"I'm up on him!" Brittany sang as they all swayed their hips.

"Him!"

"He up on me!" Brittany sang.

"Don't pay him many attention!" They all sang, waving their fingers to the side.

"Done cried my tears!" She sang, resting her hands on her hips and nodding once.

"Tears!" They mimicked the pose.

"For three good years!" Brittany sang, lifting up three fingers.

"Years!" They nodded.

"Ya can't be-"

"Mad at me!" They shook their heads, covering their faces with their arms and hands, bouncing their left hips.

"Cause if you liked it!" They revealed their faces, then held out their arms, pointing at their ring fingers. "Then you shoulda put a ring on it! If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it!" They repeated the dance. They put their hands on their hips, "Don't be mad once you see that he want it!" They shook their head and lifted their hands again. "If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it!"

"Whoa oh ooh-" Jeanette and Eleanor sang as Brittany vocalized.

Brittany ran her right hand down her face, resting it against her chin, her left hand up in the air. "Hooo!" She sang, resting her left hand against her cheek. "Hooo! Ooh Whoa!" She looked to both sides, her left hand on her side, and right on by her face. She rested her hands up lazily by her head, moving it side to side. "Ho ooh whoa ooh whoa oh whoa oh!" She threw her left arm up, resting it behind her head, then the other arm as her left hand traveled to her collar bone. "Whoo! Yay, yeah, yeah, yeah!" She sang, looking to both sides, moving her hips in opposite directions.

They all turned their backs to the audience, bouncing their left hips as they looked back, singing, "Cause If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it!" waving their left hands and winking.

They switched sides, Brittany singing over them, "If you like it! Then you shoulda put a ring on it!" They turned to face the audience, their hands on their sides.

"Don't be mad once you see that he want it!" They shook their heads, wagging their fingers. "If you liked it!" They motioned to their faces, "then you shoulda put a ring on it!" They sang, pointing to their hands.

"I got gloss on my lips!" Brittany sang, bouncing her left hip, resting her hand on her cheek.

"Lips!" They sang, making the walking motion again.

"Man on my hips!" They all patted their hips.

"Hips!" They sang.

"Hold me tighter than my-" They wrapped their arms around their upper bodies.

"-Dereon jeans!" They all sang.

"Acting up!" Brittany threw her right hand up, tossing her head back.

"Up!" They sang, mimicking her.

"Drink in my cup!" She sang, trailing her hand down to her side, looking back at the audience.

"Cup!"

"I could care-"

"Less what you think!" They all sang, waving their hands as though waving off a comment.

"I need no permission did i mention?!" They sang. "Don't pay him any attention!" They all sang, swinging their hips.

"Cause you had your turn!" Brittany sang. They spun once.

"Turn!"

"And now you're gonna learn!" Brittany sang.

"What it really feels like to miss me!" They all sang, and ran in a small circle before facing the audience.

"Cause if you liked it!" They all sang, running their hands along their soft, furry cheeks. "Then you shoulda put a ring on it!" They pointed to their hands. "If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it!" They looked to both sides and pointed to their hands. They rested their hand on their sides, motioning with their free hand to their bodies while singing, "Don't be mad once you see that he want it! If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it!"

"Whoa oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh! Whoa oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh!" They sang, bouncing thier hips, while waving their hands up by their heads.

"Cause If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it!" They all sang. "If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it! Don't be mad once you see that he want it! If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it!"

"Whoa oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh! Whoa oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh!" They all sang.

Eleanor and Jeanette danced with Brittany, their backs to the audience like before, as she sang by herself, "Cause If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it!" They looked back, waving their left hands and winking, they turned to the other side as she sang, "If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it!" They faced the audience, doing a body roll as she sang, "Don't be mad once you see that he want it!" They pointed to their ring fingers, "If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it!"

"All the single ladies!" Brittany sang, doing the walking motion from the beginning of the dance.

"All the single ladies!" Jeanette and Eleanor sang, leaning side to side.

"All the single ladies!" Brittany sang, resuming the walking motion, making her hips swing to the beat.

"All the single ladies!" They sang, leaning side to side again.

"All the single ladies!" Brittany sang again.

"All the single ladies!" Eleanor and Jeanette sang.

"All the single ladies!" Brittany sang. They all spun on their left foot.

"Now put your hands up!" They sang, holding up their left hand. "Whoa oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh! Whoa oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh!" They covered their faces.

"Cause if you liked it!" They revealed their faces, then held out their arms, pointing at their ring fingers. "Then you shoulda put a ring on it! If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it!" They repeated the dance. They put their hands on their hips, "Don't be mad once you see that he want it!" They shook their head and lifted their hands again. "Cause if you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it!"

"Whoa oh oh!" Jeanette and Eleanor sang.

"Cause if you liked it!" They held out their arms, pointing at their ring fingers. "Then you shoulda put a ring on it! If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it!" They repeated the dance. They put their hands on their hips, "Don't be mad once you see that he want it!" They shook their head and lifted their hands again. "Cause if you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it! Whoa oh oh!"

Brittany stepped forward, "Whoa! Ooooooh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeaaaaah!" She ended on a pose with her left hand on her side, and her left arm up, hand just above her head. Jeanette and Eleanor the same, but both hands at their sides, their legs (Jeanette's right and Eleanor's left) further out than Brittany's. Their eyes scanned the audience as they applauded them.

Once done bowing, they all scurried over to the boys. Alvin was jaw-dropped. The girls giggled at his dumbfounded state. "What was that supposed to mean?!" He demanded, annoyed.

"Oh, did we sing it too fast for you?" She taunted. "Let me sing it slower for you-" Alvin's hand covered her mouth instantly.

"I understood you. Perfectly." He said seriously. She blinked as he lowered his hand. He stepped closer, filling the gap, hazel eyes never leaving baby blue ones. Tilting his head to the side, he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly. There was a simultaneous gasp from their siblings. Alvin pulled back, his eyes glistening as he smiled. He walked off, grabbing his brothers so they would follow him.

"Oh my.." Brittany said softly, bringing her hand to her lips softly and she smiled.


End file.
